silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/More Binary Scenes
4:01 ~Silverstream *walks over to Arlan* We did it... 4:02 To Bluetopia Arlan: we did..... have.... have you seen Giran? 4:03 ~Silverstream *furrows brow* Not since transport... 4:04 To Bluetopia where's Cyrinity? (looks around) would she know? 4:05 ~Silverstream Well I saw her-... *sighs and folds arms* They are both missing, at the same time. 4:07 To Bluetopia (sighs) seriously, i don't think he has any restraint 4:08 ~Silverstream Oh no, none at all... *bites lip* ...We kissed on a battlefield... 4:10 To Bluetopia well... the moment called for it (smirks and kisses her) 4:11 ~Silverstream *chuckles and kisses back* This reminds me of something... 4:12 To Bluetopia ...do i want to know? (smirks) 4:13 ~Silverstream Whether you do or not, I'm telling you... It Reminds me of when I said I would never fall in love with a rebel *smirks* 4:14 To Bluetopia .....look at you now Snob..... (holds her hand and starts walking towards village) 4:15 ~Silverstream *sighs dramatically* The Hooligan has had such an influence on me. Unfortunate, really 4:16 To Bluetopia well. I am Half-Jedi..... 4:17 ~Silverstream *looks at him in alarm* What?! 4:18 To Bluetopia (snorts) your so naïve.... 4:19 ~Silverstream *rolls eyes and purposely bumps into his shoulder, smirking* 4:20 To Bluetopia (walks into village and looks around) GIRAN? 4:20 ~Silverstream CYRINITY? 4:21 To Bluetopia GIRAN OR CYRINITY? 4:21 ~Silverstream HOPE YOU'VE BOTH HAD YOUR FUN, TIME TO COME OUT NOW... 4:22 To Bluetopia .....is... is there a medical building? 4:24 ~Silverstream I-I don't know... Wouldn't we have been alerted if they'd been... Injured? 4:25 To Bluetopia ....i dont know where else to look.... 4:26 ~Silverstream Alright... We check there then, if there is one 4:27 To Bluetopia (looks around and in village buildings) 4:28 ~Silverstream *does the same* Cyrinity? Giran! Come out... 4:28 To Bluetopia (stops outside building) i think.... this is the medical one 4:29 ~Silverstream Then what are you waiting for? *strides in and looks around* 4:30 To Bluetopia Giran: (lying down on bed in room) 4:31 ~Silverstream ...oh my God *rushes to his side* Giran, are you alright? Where is Cryinity? 4:33 To Bluetopia (winces a bit) ....just a hurt let. Stormtroopers cant shoot for... (winces in pain) ECHUTA..... (clears throat) sorry about the language... 4:34 ~Silverstream *grimaces* When can you go homev 4:42 ~Silverstream ...Sleep well. *steps back* Still one teammate missing... 4:43 To Bluetopia Sylo: (sighs) ....lets go find her.... 4:45 ~Silverstream *walks outside medical building* Alright, think like a Zeltron to find a Zeltron... Option number one, that she was with Giran is obviously false 4:45 To Bluetopia ...i have an idea 4:45 ~Silverstream Oh? 4:48 To Bluetopia ahem.... CYRINITY. I WANT TO SEEEE YOU.... 4:49 ~Silverstream Cyrinity: *comes running up* ...HAVE YOU FINALLY CHANGED YOUR MIND? *grins* 4:52 To Bluetopia nope (folds arms and points at building) Giran wants to see you.... 4:53 ~Silverstream Oh... Very well *skips toward medical building* Audree: *facing away from Sylo, suppressing laughter* 4:55 To Bluetopia .....thaaaaat was easy... (grimaces) i have a bad feeling about them being in a public room together 4:56 ~Silverstream *snorts* I am unsure which is more amusing, how quickly she came running, or that tone you took in your voice... 4:57 To Bluetopia i promise i wont use it with you (smirks) 4:58 ~Silverstream Good... I would die laughing, and then I'd have to kill you. *folds arms* 4:59 To Bluetopia and i believe you could (snorts and looks at sky) ....night is coming 5:01 ~Silverstream *looks up and smiles* yes it is... I know what I'll be doing... 5:01 To Bluetopia .....shall we find a good spot? (smiles back) 5:02 ~Silverstream *nods* Someplace high up... 5:03 To Bluetopia ....the tallest building 5:03 ~Silverstream Which is? 5:05 To Bluetopia (points to building at end of street) 5:06 ~Silverstream ...challenge accepted *holds his hand and starts walking* 5:07 To Bluetopia ((scene change to top of building) 5:08 ~Silverstream *looks over the edge* This definitely suffices... 5:09 To Bluetopia (nods and lays back) ....life is strange isn't it 5:09 ~Silverstream *lays next to him* it is... What in specific are you thinking of? 5:11 To Bluetopia everything....... especially today 5:13 ~Silverstream Yes, especially today... Alright, confession... even though I did hate you at first... Iiiiiii never didn't find you attractive To Bluetopia (looks at her, with serious face) I Know, 5:15 ~Silverstream ...alright, no need to get cocky *elbows him in the ribs and smirks* Besides, I don't believe you... I masked my emotions amazingly 5:15 To Bluetopia do you even know how awkward you were? (smirks) 5:16 ~Silverstream Pfft, I was never awkward... 5:18 To Bluetopia .....yoooouuuu were.... (looks up at sky) .....soooo i got the name wrong.... i heard it... as something.... spelt differently 5:19 ~Silverstream What, the city? Well, village... 5:19 To Bluetopia (nods) i was thinking of her.... i heard the name as hers 5:20 ~Silverstream ...that's sweet. 5:21 To Bluetopia (bobs head around) Jorjin, Georgi, Jojin, Georgi 5:23 ~Silverstream Yeah... I can understand the mixup. Mostly. Arlan... 5:23 To Bluetopia (looks at her) ......yes? 5:23 ~Silverstream ...What happened to her? To your family? 5:25 To Bluetopia (sighs) Commander Thall lived near us..... he had fought in the Clone Wars..... he never liked the Empire... he used our families communication satellite to communicate with the Rebels..... one day the Empire tracked a transmission to the families trading post.... Varik: ...oh... *leans comfortingly into him* ...I'm so sorry 6:39 To Bluetopia .....the only person there was Jorgin.... and she wouldn't tell them anything. After they (takes a deep breath) ....my parents were blamed for her murder and were executed... 6:40 ~Silverstream ...wrongly convicted... 6:41 To Bluetopia that act left me alone..... i went with Thall, to join the Alliance after that 6:44 ~Silverstream *nods* Thank you for telling me... And, I can never, and would never say I'm glad for what happened to your family... But I am forever grateful you ended up in the Alliance 6:44 To Bluetopia ....me too (looks up at the sky, stars slowly become visible) 6:46 ~Silverstream And there they are... 6:46 To Bluetopia .....I'm not seeing anything.... 6:47 ~Silverstream ....I see something truly magnificent.... 6:48 To Bluetopia .....i just... (looks at her) see you.... 6:49 ~Silverstream *looks back at him* ....You are the magnificent thing I see... 6:49 To Bluetopia (slowly kisses her) 6:51 ~Silverstream *kisses back and rests forehead against his* I love you.... So much... 6:52 To Bluetopia (holds onto her) .....i love you more 6:55 ~Silverstream *takes a deep breath* ...We'll see about that *nuzzles face into his neck* 6:56 To Bluetopia (strokes back of her head) .....i can tell you one thing..... this relationship is a lot more meaningful that Giran and Cyrinity..... poor Giran 6:56 ~Silverstream I know... I do wonder sometimes what he is thinking... 6:57 To Bluetopia (shrugs) .....i don't know 7:00 ~Silverstream *faint chuckle* Perhaps I could've had any Stormtrooper I wanted... I want you to know you're sooooo much better than a Trooper 7:00 To Bluetopia ...is it because i can actually shoot things? (smirks) 7:01 ~Silverstream That, and you don't wear the ridiculous armor 7:02 To Bluetopia (nods) and it enables me to do this (nuzzles her nose) 7:03 ~Silverstream *giggles childishly and immediately clears throat* 7:03 To Bluetopia ....see? awkward.... 7:04 ~Silverstream ...Alright, your point has been proven, you're welcome *smirks* 7:05 To Bluetopia (pauses) .....what happens after we win? 7:06 ~Silverstream ...you mean the war? 7:06 To Bluetopia (nods) 7:07 ~Silverstream *sighs* I-I don't know... Peace? Everyone settles down... 7:08 To Bluetopia ....i mean us..... what happens to us? what do we do? 7:10 ~Silverstream ...we stay together... No matter what, we stay together... Right? 7:10 To Bluetopia ...forever.... 7:12 ~Silverstream ...forever... Even without a war to win, I believe we can keep each other perfectly occupied 7:14 To Bluetopia ....your sounding like Cyrinity now (smirks slightly) 7:15 ~Silverstream *face turns red* hey, that was your mind that went there, not mine... 7:15 To Bluetopia whaaaat did you mean then? 7:17 ~Silverstream I just... Oh, quit digging into it *smirks* 7:17 To Bluetopia (mumbles) yes dear 7:18 ~Silverstream ...we sound like an old married couple 7:20 To Bluetopia .....well... other people say it (blinks) 7:21 ~Silverstream *snorts* Quite right. I have a question... 7:21 To Bluetopia (nods) mhm? 7:22 ~Silverstream When did you start thinking I was... Semi-bearable? 7:24 To Bluetopia .....we were in the same position... looking up at the sky 7:24 ~Silverstream ....the night after the airstrikes? 7:26 To Bluetopia (nods) 7:26 ~Silverstream ...but i had been so cruel to you... 7:29 To Bluetopia i knew it wasn't you though.... it was them 7:31 ~Silverstream To a point... I think you saw more within me than I saw in myself 7:32 To Bluetopia ....there's good in everyone..... 7:33 ~Silverstream *sighs* I would like to believe that,.. 7:34 To Bluetopia .....it just needs to be discovered (kisses her ) 7:36 ~Silverstream *kisses back and murmurs* Whaaaat about Gungans? 7:38 To Bluetopia shh.... don't spoil the moment 7:40 ~Silverstream Heh, alright... *wraps legs around him* If you were not preoccupied being a rebel... What would you want to be? 7:40 To Bluetopia ....Moister Farmer (smirks) 7:41 ~Silverstream ...Seriously? 7:41 To Bluetopia ....no,.. no i have no idea. Just anything other than an imperial or a singer 7:42 ~Silverstream Oh, stage fright? *smirks slightly* 7:43 To Bluetopia no... i cant sing (smirks back) 7:44 ~Silverstream Weeeeell when I was really young... I sort of wanted to sing..... 7:44 To Bluetopia Imperial Tunes.... not a fan 7:45 ~Silverstream Oh don't worry, I have not touched base with that activity in years *stretches arms* 7:45 To Bluetopia .....should we stay here? Er, not forever.... just... tonight 7:46 ~Silverstream Yes..... Yes, I like that idea 7:47 To Bluetopia (slowly hugs her) .....goodnight Audree 7:47 ~Silverstream *nestles in* Goodnight Arlan... Love you 7:48 To Bluetopia ((maybe scene change to loading back on the Sunfell?)) 7:49 ~Silverstream ((Sure)) *walks into the hangar of the Sunfell, and takes a last look at the planet* 7:50 To Bluetopia Luke: (walks up) goodbye Audree. It was good to see you again 7:51 ~Silverstream Likewise... Oh, say hello to your droids for me 7:52 To Bluetopia (smiles slightly and nods) you keep a look out on Sylo 7:53 ~Silverstream *chuckles faintly* I will... But honestly, Giran needs the most looking after 7:55 To Bluetopia Of course.... keep yourself safe 7:55 ~Silverstream I would say "you too"... But it seems you've got that covered 7:55 To Bluetopia Lets hope. I need it.... 7:57 ~Silverstream Oh, one question... 7:57 To Bluetopia i sensed you might say that (smirks) 7:57 ~Silverstream ...creepy *smirks* What do you call your... Laser sword? 7:58 To Bluetopia (takes lightsaber off belt and ignites it) its called a Lightsaber.... its the weapon of a Jedi Knight 7:59 ~Silverstream *smiles in awe* that is incredible... 7:59 To Bluetopia (lightsaber blade goes down and hooks it back on belt) i built it myself after i lost the previous one 8:00 ~Silverstream Erm... Not that I'm judging, but how do you lose one of those? 8:01 To Bluetopia (looks down) i lost it at the same time as my hand 4:49 ~Silverstream *slowly hugs back* things worked out the way they were supposed to... Even if we both hated our first meeting *smirks slightly* 4:49 To Bluetopia ...ok, i didn't hate it entirely (smirks back) 4:51 ~Silverstream ....Yes, me neither..... Well, I hated experiencing feelings of attraction 4:52 To Bluetopia (rests forehead on hers) good that all got cleared up.... 4:54 ~Silverstream ...Can I ask you something? 4:55 To Bluetopia (nods) yes? 4:56 ~Silverstream How long... How long do you think this war will last? 4:57 To Bluetopia i'm going to be positive..... so for all we know, tomorrow.... 4:59 ~Silverstream So if it ends tomorrow... Or whenever it ends... Where do you want to go? Should we settle down on one planet, or should we travel? 5:01 To Bluetopia ...well..... i had an idea.... 5:04 ~Silverstream Tell me... 5:05 To Bluetopia ....go home.... (holds her hands) ....Belderone.... 5:06 ~Silverstream *smiles* I would like that... Somewhere NOT made of concrete... 5:07 To Bluetopia ......and there's the roof.... 5:08 ~Silverstream Oh yes... Fond memory, that roof... Just ensure the satellite is never reactivated 5:09 To Bluetopia (snorts) i never intended to 5:12 ~Silverstream *sighs in relief* Thank God... So we will make that building into our home, yeah? Just add some modifications... 5:13 To Bluetopia (nods) my only concern is what kind of interior decorator you are (smirks and nudges her) 5:15 ~Silverstream *snorts* Oh I think I will surprise you yet again... You'll never guess what I have in store, Mwa ha ha..... Please pretend I never said that 5:16 To Bluetopia iiii've already done so (kisses her) 5:19 ~Silverstream *kisses back and holds onto him* I hope you saw that leap over a trench I made on our last mission.... Because it was quite a show 5:20 To Bluetopia i saw, and it was very exemplary, Snob. I'm sure the Alliance are very proud 5:21 ~Silverstream ...Your sarcasm is noted 5:25 To Bluetopia good. glad it didn't go over your head this time (smirks) 5:26 ~Silverstream *jabs him in the ribs* Not THAT much goes over my head! 5:28 To Bluetopia Iiiiiif you say so.... Category:Blog posts